Annwn
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: Is Greg dead or just dreaming?


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Wish they were, but they're not. Que Sera Sera 

(Pronounced Ah-Noon)  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"If this is Heaven then why aren't there more naked ladies?" Greg wondered as he stood on the beach

Looking up and down the shoreline all he could see were perfect waves. The thought of surfing entered his mind and suddenly there was a board standing in the sand beside him. He took the board under his arm and dove in. The waves were perfect for surfing; one of Greg's passions. He surfed all day and when the sun began to set he came back to the shore. He staked his board in the sand and looked down the shore to see a fire burning. He approached the fire and saw that no one was around. There was a nice log to sit on and watch as the sun set and warmed himself by the fire.

He thought about how he was hungry, not having eaten all day. No sooner had he thought it than a silver tray set on the sand and as Greg lifted the lid he saw one of his favourite dishes; rack of lamb, asparagus and rice pilaf with a bottle of Merlot firmly nestled in the sand. He devoured the food and when he had finished he lay back on the sand and looked up at the sky. It was nice and dark and the stars looked like pinholes in the curtain of night.

When Greg woke the following morning, the day was as beautiful as it was before and as he sat up and looked around he noticed the beach was empty again, save for one person approaching him; Sara. She was wearing a medium blue bikini top with matching bottom and a bright orange sarong. She was sauntering over to him and he couldn't believe his eyes. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time and as she came to stand before him, she smiled. She sat down on the log and Greg got up to join her. He was hungry again and as he thought about how hungry he was a small wooden table appeared with two plates of food; one with scrambled eggs, sausage links, home fried potatoes and four wedges of buttered wheat toast. The other plate had the same thing except there was no meat. He and Sara sat and ate while listening to the crashing of the waves on the shore.

After a while of sitting and watching, Sara got up and went into the surf and swam out a bit and left Greg on the shore in his board shorts. He watched as she began to strip and throw her bikini at him. He was stunned, to say the least. After she had thrown all her clothes on shore Greg took her cue and waded into the ocean as well. He removed his shorts and tossed them ashore along side of Sara's clothing. He swam out to her and they treaded water and swam around for a while. All of a sudden she swam up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. In his wildest dreams he'd never imagined he'd be in the position he was in right now. I mean he'd had dreams of Sara before, but nothing like this. She was coming onto him and seemed to have no inhibitions about it. But if this is what she wanted then who was he to turn her down?

They kissed their way on shore and lay in the sand, making love with the waves crashing all around them. This was like no dream Greg had ever had before. Usually his dreams consisted of Sara and he being someplace and doing something completely innocent; for the most part.

Greg and Sara lay on the beach in all their nakedness and took some time to get an all over tan. With his fair skin, Greg was surprised that he wasn't burning. This was all too perfect, he thought to himself; the surf, the food, Sara, making love with Sara and the both of them on a beach with no one else in sight.

"If something looks or sounds too good to be true than it probably is." he said to himself

However, when he looked over at Sara, in all her naked glory, he decided that this was a good dream. Sara seemed to be asleep and as Greg thought of taking a shower, he looked behind him and saw a beach house that wasn't there before. He got up and walked up the dunes and onto the back deck of the house. The sliding glass door was open and he went inside to check the place out. It was the perfect payout. There was a gourmet kitchen, a living area that looked out onto the ocean, a few bedrooms and state of the art electronics, like the tellie, stereo, entertainment centre, etc.

He took his shower and changed into a pair of faded jeans and nothing else. When he next looked out the back of the house he could still see Sara laying on the beach. He racked his brain and realized that everything and anything he'd thought of just magically appeared out of thin air. Since things like this didn't happen in real life he assumed he was either dreaming or dead. He liked to think the former rather than the latter. He couldn't think of how he could be dead because the last thing he remembered was going to bed and then waking up on the beach. He pictured death as being a considerably less pleasant place, but this place was perfect. All he had to do was think of something and it appeared; thusly, the assumption that he was dreaming.

As the day went on, he and Sara swam, made love and cuddled inside the beach house, in front of a fire in the hearth. They watched the tellie and when the sun had gone down long ago, they retired to the bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lying in a hospital bed, bandaged from heat to toe, Greg was near death. He had been in a car accident while on his way to a scene. The Denali had been broad sided by a dump truck and rushed to the hospital where he was listed in critical condition; death imminent. The team stood around his bedside and watched as he flat lined and was pronounced dead. There were tears around, save for Grissom who bottled up his sorrow. It was 03:00hrs when he coded and everyone watched as his monitors were unplugged.

He would be missed by all.


End file.
